spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
SpartanMazda
SpartanMazda, normally called Maz by his fans, is Professional Motocross racer and a YouTuber known for his mod reviews and DLC playthroughs of the game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. More recently, he has expanded his repertoire, and has done "Let's Play" videos of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim Frostfall, Fallout: New Vegas, Grand Theft Auto IV, Payday: The Heist, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Saints Row: The Third, Amnesia: The Dark Descent , Far Cry 3, The Walking Dead, The Sims 3, and was doing random DayZ adventures, which is currently cancelled. He has several series; Fallout Mods Weekly where he review Fallout Mods; Scary Tuesday where he plays a different scary game every Monday, he occasionally lets fans choose a certain game title to be played every Tuesday until it's completed, or plays a game every Monday for a month; and Sims Saturday, or Sims with Mazda, where he plays The Sims 3 (now the Sims 4) which has gone from the regular Dugarts, to Bobby Vault, to Bobby Household. History Channel format The main focus of SpartanMazda's videos is his mod reviews and DLC playthroughs of the games Fallout: New Vegas and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. More recently, he has expanded his repertoire, and has done "Let's Play" videos of Fallout New Vegas, Skyrim, Fallout 4 and mainly random games, like Skyrim: Dovapocalypse, Half-Life series, Team Fortress 2, and Mount & Blade: Warband. He has several series; Skyrim Mods Week, where he review mods in Skyrim each Wednesday; Fallout Friday, where he plays any of Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas or Fallout 3. He is also an fan of AlChestBreach. Nature of content The nature of Ellison's video content has been described by various outlets as goofy, energetic, obnoxious, and filled with profanity. However, many of the same outlets concede that SpartanMazda's content starting as a The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim playthoughs, which later Modded let's plays. Ellison or SpartanMazda is known for getting easily distracted in reviews, sometimes shouting at NPCs for doing really annoying or stupid things, a good example being when he yelled at the character Lydia. History Early years (2010–2011) Ellison created a YouTube channel called "SpartanMazda" on July 6, 2010. he began The Elder Scrolls and Fallout let's plays. Middle of 2010, his channels hits 1,000 subscribers. He was show "Draw My Life" around 1,500 subscribers, and he mets PewDiePie,after he begin to start herror games, such as, F.E.A.R games, also Indie Herror games. He favorite games is Skyrim, Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas with his famous vide(s) named "Fallout 3 Mods: Dragonskin Tactical Outfit", and Skyrim DLC: Dawnguard – Part 1. He created his twitter account (which is Verified in 2009), also same with his youtube channel. As his most subscribe youtuber in 2012-2014. On February 2, 2015, Maz announced creating an his own youtube page for his motocross with his own real-life name, "Danny W. Ellison", which mainly for his motocross-related. ;Fallout and Skyrim Series and Characters Mazdashot is best known for his gameplay walkthroughs in The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 3 and currently Fallout 4. His fame in YouTube have brought as being the first youtuber who being a motocross rider that was famous. In Fallout 3, Mazdashot's character was created as a 16 year old teen, wearing a Modded "Dragonskin Tactical Outfit" with Facemask, which the character in fact a Bounty Hunter and Swat Chief Petty Officer. And its weapon is Combat shotgun and Scoped .44 magnum. In Fallout: New Vegas, the character was created as a 17 or 18 year old teen, with clean face with no beard or moustache. Wearing a Elite Riot Gear with its weapon change is any. This character in FNV is former Bounty Hunter and Swat member and currently a son of NCR General. In Fallout 4, this character was named Danielle McJames, an married woman around 26 years old and was an NCR Desert Ranger Lieutenant colonel (since 2278). Some said that Danielle McJames was wounded after her assassination attempt on her, it was proven that an "clone" like and now an Director of the Institute. Other then Fallout, Ellison also mostly known for his The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim series, even he correctly with Mods. Since he enjoys Skyrim, he often hates the Dragons. SpartanMazda's distinctive Skyrim character's main features are young teenager now in young adulthood (about 23), short blonde hair, purple eyes, wearing full modded set of Imperial General Armors without a helmet. The Character name is "Marisya Septim" and was created by Ellison in her first appearance in his first Playthough of Skyrim. But Marisya Septim is an Empress of Cyrodiil. YouTube Red and network growth On February of 2016, Ellison announced that his series, Motocross with Danny Ellison on YouTube Red. The first season started on June 18, and ended on October 2. The second and current season started on December 2016. Ellison's series brought a mini criticism about 20% of the viewers as well 80& of the viewers enjoying the series (as of January 2017). Youtube stated that "The Motocross with Danny Ellison" is one of the most popular series in motocross. Freestyle Motocross riders' including Nate Adams, Josh Sheehan, and Jeremy Stenberg rated the Motocross with Danny Ellison, a 9.1 percent. Adams stated that the series will be a success within in motocross community as well as Stenberg. Ellison signed with an Warner Bros.'s owned Machinima, Inc. in 29 June 2013. The relationship with Machinima and Ellison are an friendly relationship. Hiatus and return (2017) On October 24, 2017, Ellison took to twitter, that his internet connection or internet bill is up and will be not having internet while same time a while. As of November 2017, Ellison's status on YouTube as Hiatus". After 4 months, Ellison returned to YouTube, titled "I'm BACK!! (Skyrim Gameplay)". Mannerisms Maz is known for getting easily distracted in reviews, sometimes shouting at NPCs for doing really annoying or stupid things, a good example being when he yelled at the character Lydia for giving him pissed off. because they were more powerful than he thought they would be. Reviews will often be drastically sidetracked by long, meandering dialogues with his companions, during which he regularly attempts to keep them focused and professional for the review, or attends to their various neuroses. He will often attempt to engage enemies in conversation, and is inevitably dismayed when they react with violence. This is particularly notable with stormcloak; his attempts to befriend them was a hallmark of his earlier videos. He will often attempt to engage enemies in conversation, and is inevitably dismayed when they react with violence. This is particularly notable with radroaches; his attempts to befriend them was a hallmark of his earlier videos, although the acquisition of Chanette (see Companions) appears to have sated the majority of his desire for creepy crawly companionship. Upon encountering any items that appear ordered or arranged neatly in any way, Al will almost invariably pick them up and throw them around at random, often remarking "that's where that ''goes" with evident satisfaction. When scared, he always goes "ass first" into what he's scared of. This can be seen many times in his Fallout New Vegas Mods: Hell On Earth (Redux!) Series in every part. When reading any text that appears in the course of a review, Al will usually narrate in an impression of the text's writer, although he rapidly stops following the actual text and begins to replace lines with tangentially related scenarios, which are usually gruesome or end with "it was horrible," before rejoining the thread of the text. He often speaks in a replication of a humorous accent. His most commonly used accent is of an old person which he uses to represent viewers, telling about his past, and when reading notes the most. A pseudo-Italian accent is often assumed when speaking about his past or future. Although less frequently, a cartoon-like voice is used when he is narrating some characters in his productions. Others include feminine accents, children accents (higher pitched words and infrequent use of proper terminology), and an action movie narrator that he uses during some montages such as Fallout New Vegas Trailer Brahmin Hunter and Fallout New Vegas Trailer Overencumbered Man or during dramatic V.A.T.S moments. When using the Italian accent, he often says "Papa" to denote the beginning of a transition into the formerly stated child-like accent. When using the elderly accent, he often starts by saying "when I was your age" to indicate a coming story of odd mischief. He also seems to use the word "baby" quite a bit. For example, when doing a series of videos in which he reviewed five minor mods, he called them "baby mods." He also has a tendency to give generic NPCs (such as "Goodsprings Settler") names, using the surname "McGee" frequently. People, and occasionally inanimate objects, that annoy him are usually referred to as "hussies." Al appears to enjoy singing and bananas, and vocally savors whatever food he happens to be eating during the course of a review. When reviewing mods, he puts them into categories by taking the number of mods in the review and adding "er" at the end. For example, when he had five mods to review in his Roswell video, he titled it Fallout New Vegas Mods: Fiver of Roswell. For every mod that has four or less mods, he will add "fer" at the end instead. For example, if the video showcases three mods, he will call it a "threefer." He occasionally will add "McDeefer" at the end when there are three mods making it a "Threefer McDeefer." He used to add "Queen Latifah" as well, making it a "Threefer McDeefer, call me Queen Latifah." However, the practice has seen an unexplained decline. The same mannerisms continue through "fivers," "sixers," and others through the extended addition of rhyming terminology. (i.e. "Fiver McDiver.") Al has been known to consistently fumble over words and mispronounce things, an occurrence often followed by him saying that he "can't speak" or that he "doesn't know English." He has previously joked that he's recovering from a brain tumor, though this is obvious sarcasm. When he attempts to finish a sentence but fails, he sometimes makes choking, coughing, and/or gurgling noises to mask the mishap. Voices During Maz's videos, he has a tendency to use a variety of different voices depending on what characters he's around and who he's playing as. *The Towel Man voice: He is the most popular impression of Mr. Towelie from South Park. He mostly said "Don't forget to bring a towel?". *Old lady voice: His most commonly used voice; an impression of Rosa Round-Bottom saying "Mary?..." often scared his videos. *Arnold Schwarzenegger voice: He is known for doing this impression for long periods of time in his videos, mostly making random Schwarzenegger sounding noises that can't be understood. *Subscriber/Viewer Voice: He uses this voice to express the point of view of a viewer of his video. This voice can be heard in most videos. e.g. = "''So I was watching this SpartanMazda video and he died like 1000 times, it was the worst thing ever... ". ''and ending with a very sarcastically annoyed, "UNSUBSCRIBE."'' *Irish/Scottish voice: This voice is used on occasion when he's in combat. It can be heard many times in the After School Special mod review *Raspy voice: The most common topic is that of cheeseburgers. This voice in particular is most likely a reference or based off of the character of Mr. Plinkett from RedLetterMedia. Al has said on occasion that he watches their content, so it's entirely likely that he based his Fat Voice off the similarly obese Plinkett. Trivia *He is born on May 3rd, 1999 in Fayetteville, Arkansas and formerly lives in Manhattan, New York from 2004 to 2017, and recently moved back to Arkansas. **Maz is also a professional motocross rider since 2009, with Fox Racing. *He once had an AMA on Reddit. *Maz is of mostly German, Polish, Italian and Hungarian descent. **Of course Maz's real life family who come into the United States, his father's family of Tucher is from Germany with parts of Poland and Hungary, while his mother's family come form Italy. **His birth name was Daniel Wesley Tucker (by German: Tucher), even though the Maz had the last name of the Ellison family, he confirms that his Motocross dirtbike plate had his birth last name, above #17. *He has his own youtube personal channel Danny W. Ellison, an motocross-related videos of him racing in of Ellison Raceway, Pala Raceway, Triple Crown, and more. WARNING: YOU CAN SEE HIS FACE ON THESE CHANNEL. * There are once a SpartanMazda shirts and mugs for sale at Spreadshirt, but was to removed in 2014. *In 2015 he did an interview with 0periodproductions at New York Comic Con, and has appeared in several of their videos since (WARNING: HIS FACE IS SHOWN IN MANY OF THESE VIDEOS.) He is a part of the channel but does not appear in most videos. *His Facebook fan page is SpartanMazda. *His twitter accounts is SpartanMazda and his main personal account is Danny W. Ellison. *One of Maz's favorite ways to end a mod review is by saying, "Subscribe to become a Spartan, I will see you next time!" This seems to be a reference to his favorite Youtubers PewDiePie and Sundee, who speaks in a similar dramatic tone from time to time. *Maz is mainly a PC gamer, and doesn't seem to be a fan of Controller games. * His original and current Dragonborn's name "Marisa Beneathil" and she had a tattooed-body, blonde hair, purple eyes and yellowish-green eye-black warpaint under their eyes, but only because they moonlight as an NFL quarterback. * Maz will usually chap the heads off his dead enemies claiming he doesn't want zombies. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Eeb2SyzD7g%7CHere * Maz's motocross number in real life is 76. *He has several cats and a squirrel friend name Gerald who he recently had a fight with. They are often featured or mentioned in his update videos and on his series "Cat Tales." **He calls his dog and cat Fudge & Buddy. * He has a Steam group named SpartanMazda. *SpartanMazda's fan base recently has started clashing with MMOxReview's fan base making both group's fight in a flame war that has not yet ended. * Maz also have a tremor in his leg, even the tremor triggered it when he was get on his dirt bike and he plays scary video games. * Maz is the member of the Ellison family, a motocross family in real life. * Maz has a motocross channel called Moto Madness, a submit the mx community crash, rage and cop chase videos. * Maz's motocross career is one of the most popular ammeter motocross riders at age of 16; with his current motocross streak is 25 and 0. * He also voices Charles Richardson from Motocross' Legacy. Category:The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Fallout 3 Category:Real People Category:Oblivion Category:Skyrim Category:Scary Tuesday Category:Indie Sunday Category:Disambiguations